


A Different Kind of Casting

by Arithanas



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Wednesday Addams prepares to do the hardest thing to do in scary times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Childhood was not supposed to end, at least not this way.

Alone in a strange world that despises all the values she once hold dear, Wednesday Addams got ready to do what a cruel, senseless world demanded of her. Wednesday didn’t know how she could keep her head tall after she had performed this heinous deed.

From their early and untimely graves, her parents would disown her in a blink if they know what kind of poison was brewing in the dark cauldron of her skull, but she was taking the necessary measures to survive in hostile territory. They won’t get her like they got Pugsley, she will combat the fight she was expected to overcome and no ploy was despicable enough.

Wednesday looked at her pale countenance in the mirror again. Her hair was still black as a raven wing, but she felt like she had aged a century in the last eighteen months. Her fingers caressed the starched collar of her shirt against the ratty black cardigan. The fabric crept under her fingers and the sound brought a vague evocation of dead leaves and dry bones to her ears. Echoes of happier times that rang in her ears like omens of perpetual decay and she found them comforting.

Thing jumped to her shoulder and caressed the line of Wednesday’s jaw with one shaky finger. That simple gesture brought tears to Wednesday Addam’s eyes that sting like drops of acid, but pleasure didn’t follow suit.

The ancient mystic force that kept Thing alive for centuries was dwindling at an alarming rate, only the dark fates would know how much this noxious atmosphere was responsible for Thing’s premature decline. Wednesday was not ready to be deprived from the last surviving part of her family.

“Give me a helping hand with the cauldron, Thing,” Wednesday Addams urged with a sad smile.

She extended her hand to touch the framed picture of her long lost grandma and her lips twitched in a hard, cold smile.

“If this ‘casting ballot’ thing doesn’t work as it is supposed to do, we must be ready to deal with this monster the Addams way.”


End file.
